A Mid-Galaxy Night's Dream
by potatobean99
Summary: A story of star crossed lovers trapped in the midst of galactic warfare. Very interesting.


Jacob Tsai

Period 2

#24

A MidGalaxy Night's Dream

A long long time ago…In a galaxy far, far away…Two star crossed lovers yearned for each other during a war between the Empire and the Republic. The Republic rebel leader was named Lysandoo, and he was madly in love with the Empire's princess Herma. However, Herma was also being pursued by a famous Empire general by the name of Demeto, who Darth Egar, the Empire leader and father or Herma, held in high esteem in his ranking. One last lover by the name of Helala found herself lost in love to the high ranked officer Demeto, but he constantly refused to be with her. Lysandoo and Herma had met and dated each other at the coastline of Tatooine, while the galaxy was still in peace and before the war began. However, before Lysandoo could propose to her, war suddenly erupted. Shortly before, Darth Egar's wife had suddenly died of a heart attack, and in a rampage and burst of anger, he ordered the Empire to begin blasting and destroying innocent planets in the galaxy. The Republic, led by Lysandoo, pledged to stop the Empire and its band of ruthless generals. Lysandoo's secret plan with Herma was to abduct her from the Empire, use her as a hostage, and pretend to kill her, while secretly sparing her life and making her his Republic wife. This plan would have gone successfully if it wasn't for the fairies of Naboo.

Early into the war, the Republic began losing many major battles, and it looked like an easy victory for the Empire. However, in the Battle of Hoth, the Republic took Herma hostage just as Lysandoo had secretly planned. They also captured Demeto and Helala. Darth Egar demanded the return of his people, but Lysandoo refused to give them back under one circumstance: the handing over of the Death Laser, a powerful gun that the Empire used to destroy innocent planets. Darth Egar was faced with deciding between his top two priorities: the safety of his loved ones and the thought of losing the war. Meanwhile, as Egar was still making up his mind on this decision, Lysandoo and Herma planned their wedding. They would be married in the finest Republic gunship, but would take a honeymoon throughout the entire galaxy only after the war. However, the fairies of Naboo, a band of mysterious bounty hunters, visited the Republic base one night. The bounty hunters shot Lysandoo and Demetro with their famed love guns and left hastily. In the morning, Lysandoo and Demetro were both unexpectedly in love with Helala, and Herma was left in shock and awe. Lysandoo, enchanted in a love for Helala, proceeded to return both Demetro and Herma to the Empire, and Darth Egar, who didn't care for Helala, continued his attack on the Republic and innocent planets throughout the galaxy. In the meantime, Lysandoo was so in love with Helala that he totally disregarded the war and began spending time with her, leaving the Republic in disunion and close to defeat. Helala however, was still in love with Demetro and demanded to be returned to the Empire. Lysandoo bluntly refused, and the war proceeded with a disorganized Republic against a strong and ruthless Empire.

While the war blazed throughout the galaxy, Herma was still confused and upset over the loss of her love Lysandoo. However, she had a slight clue that this was the work of the Fairies of Naboo. She speedily searched through the Empire database to locate them, as soon Lysandoo would marry Helala in the Republic. Herma finally located and contacted the fairies of Naboo, and set up a meeting and agreement. Herma would trade Demetro to the fairies without her father's consent if they would reverse the spell that they put on Lysandoo. The fairies accepted this deal because they wanted to use Demetro as their changeling slave. Later that evening, the Fairies of Naboo returned to the Republic and reversed their spell on Lysandoo. The next morning Lysandoo woke up from his enchantment and remembered his fiery love for Herma. He returned Helala to the Empire, but secretly planned an invasion of the Empire mothership. In the exchange, republic troops entered the Empire base and took Helala hostage once again, but also shot and killed Darth Egar. With Darth Egar dead, there was no more purpose behind the Empire's killing of innocent people, and the war was ended. The Empire proceeded to apologize for their leader's rampage, but the planets that had been attacked were completely wiped out. Meanwhile, Lysandoo married Herma on a Republic gunship and took a honeymoon across the entire galaxy, also being applauded by many who saw Lysandoo's Republic as a heroic group of rebels. Demetro's love for Helala soon wore off, but he was taken as a slave to the Fairies of Naboo. At the end of the war, a peace treaty was signed between the Republic and Empire proclaiming the stop of any further fighting and the acknowledgement of peace. Furthermore, Lysandoo and Herma began ruling the Republic as king and queen with peace. The fairies of Naboo also attended their wedding ceremony to bless their marriage and life together. Bringing Demetro along, Helala persuaded the bounty hunters to take her as their servant, so that she could be with Demetro. Seeing her fiery love for Demetro, the fairies of Naboo released Demetro and shot him with a love gun, making him fall in love with Helala once again. Demetro and Helala were married and lived in harmony, and became the rulers of the Empire. Both the Empire and Republic acknowledged peace and made an oath to never fight again. The two couples lived and ruled the galaxy in order and unity.


End file.
